Miss Me?
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: With the knowing of another adventure on their horizons Sora can't help but make it clear to Riku just how much he cares. - Pre KH 3D -


Crystal clear water rolls up against the white beach, the sun hitting it to make it shine like diamonds. Clouds drift lazily in the sky as a warm breeze rustles the leaves of the paopu tree. Blazing aquamarine eyes cut away from the beach and back to that of his bare feet hanging over the edge of the pillar of land slightly away from the island itself. His blue-purple jeans hang loosely from his hips while the black zip-up tank-top on his shoulders remains unzipped. The ends flutter slightly as another gust passes over him, his eyes closing as he tilts his head back to look up at the paopu fruit hanging from their spots on the tree.

The serene feeling wrapping itself around his well-muscled body is stripped away at the feeling of his foot being tugged. The gentle tug is soon followed by a more determined one, causing his eyes to snap open when he remembers he's a good jump down from hitting water. He tugs his foot to try and get it back onto the sand but finds he looses his balance as another tug is aimed at the precise moment when his hands aren't on the ground.

Thankfully the waters have risen enough and that he had been sitting where the deeper water resides. The young teen slides off the edge of the land and straight down towards the water. 'Oof' and a splash is all that fills his ears as he slips straight down the incline and into deeper water.

He hurries to push his head back to the surface of the rippling water, shaking his head and the short silver locks. Childish laughter that he knows all too well fills his ears as he wipes at his eyes, turning them to see his best friend trudging up to the beach where the waves lap at his lightly tanned ankles. Water flies away from his brunet spikes as he runs through the water, sapphire blue eyes glancing back at the older boy with a smile. Unlike his normal attire for when he's out fighting for the safety of the worlds he merely wears deep maroon shorts that go do just past his knees. Due to being emerged in the water his white t-shirt, with deep blue trim, is practically see through.

The silver haired teen sighs as he begins toward the beach as well, the task being quite hard with his waterlogged clothes. After a few moments he's able to make it to the sand, slumping down to sit next to the brunet that's grinning from ear to ear. "Why did you do that Sora?"

The playfulness falls away from Sora automatically, his happiness becoming much more solemn as he stares out over the water. "We don't have a lot of fun anymore... just you and me. There's always someone that needs me, Riku." The words seem to throw Riku for a loop as he stares at the brunet. "We don't talk much anymore either..."

Riku is unable to do anything besides fall backward onto the warm sand as Sora hovers over him, sitting atop him as he leans down, keeping the space to a bare minimum. "Don't you miss me Riku?"

"We have a duty-"

"That's not what I mean!" A pout worms its way onto Sora's countenance. "I mean... when I'm sad or angry that I'm away from you, I just want to get back home. Didn't you feel that way when you were lost in the darkness?"

Feelings swim around in Riku's stomach as his muscles tense at the thought of betraying his best friend and trying to drag him into the darkness, of being lost and unable to see or scream out for help. The _fear_ eats at him as he bites at his bottom lip, trying to hold back all the feelings he had thought he had gotten past, learned and moved on. But with the threat of them still in his mind he lifts his hands up to push Sora away only to freeze mid action, his palms lightly pressing against Sora's chest.

Sora smiles down at him, "I'll never let you go Riku. Even if you go back into the darkness, I'll go with and bring you back out." Riku's arms fold back down at his sides as Sora leans even closer, pressing his lips gently to Riku's in an attempt to melt those fears away once again. Sora pulls back and begins to stand up, extending his hand down towards Riku, "I promise."

He gladly accepts the help and stands as well before walking closer to the water. Sora follows to stand beside him, watching as the sun makes the ocean glitter beautifully. A grin flashes up at Riku suddenly, "But if you ever cut your hair again, I'll kill you."

A light blush dusts Riku's cheeks, but Sora doesn't get a chance to see it as Riku grabs his shoulder. The brunet trips forward as he's suddenly shoved forward and into the water. The splash muffles Riku's comment as he touches softly at his own hair before striding back up the beach. Sora coughs as he pulls himself out of the wave that crashes over his head; his feet beginning to propel him back up the shore and after Riku, laughing the whole way. "Hey, Riku wait up!"

* * *

><p><em>This is my part for the 10th Anniversary of KH. I've been following it for about 6-7-8 years, I've lost count. xD But it's a piece about before Dream Drop Distance. T^T I wish I could get the game. Still a chance, but its so slim. Congrats to everyone who manages to nab it up though! Cuz I'm not reading any spoilers unless I can't get it. xD<em>

Anyways, Love You Kingdom Hearts. You've changed me :D Thank You.


End file.
